Location-aware devices can provide maps to users based on the users' location requests. Additionally, location-aware devices may provide additional information pertaining to locations based on location services. However, location services are limited due to stale information (e.g., information not being updated) and/or coverage of information (e.g., the information available is limited in terms of scope, specificity, etc.).